User blog:IceIceIceIceIce/A Guide to Succeeding
This is a guide with some tips for being good at Boom Beach. __TOC__ Fingers You need fingers to play Boom Beach. And play mobile games in general. And type words in general. And to do stuff in general. Fingers are man's second most important limbs! (The first is legs, in case you need to, you know, run away from predators.) Fingers are both a Boom Beach player's best friend and worst rival. You need fingers to play, sure, but if you tap where you don't want to, then you might be in for a bit of grief. The most common finger blunder incident, or FBI, is misusing a Gunboat Weaponry. It's happened to all of us. You're about to win Dr. T stage 5 and get just enough loot to start upgrading your Headquarters to the next level. You begin to fidget with excitement, but then... You place a Flare. Oops. Your troops get killed, one by one, by Dr. T's unyielding defences. The only thing you can do is drop a Smoke Screen – after that, you have no more Gunboat Energy. To prevent embarrassing FBIs like these, you should have a Gunboat Weapon too expensive to deploy selected, as so: This way, no Gunboat Weapon will be deployed, even when you tap on it. If you have enough Gunboat Energy to deploy any of the Gunboat Weapons, then select the Smoke Screen. There are many reasons for this – it's cheap, it's not used that much, and it doesn't affect your Troops. Every other Gunboat Weapon is either too expensive or too disastrous to the attack. So use a Smoke Screen! It won't kill your Troops in any way – unless you put it right on top of them, in which case your fingers are so blubbery you deserve to have FBIs. Mines Mines can be hidden from view. One of the easiest things to hide a Mine behind is a Statue. Statues are very handy for hiding Mines – especially Masterpieces. Their unusually large height lets you sneak in Mines directly behind their heads. Most people who use this neat trick tend to have a line of Statues down the beach, a Mine behind the head of each. (That rhymes!) This can be devastating to attackers who aren't aware of the Mines. Most attackers will take the Mines to the face – after all, the attacker isn't going to deploy Troops all along the beach. Instead, you should try to make the Statue placement more 'random'. Place Mines and Boom Mines as you would place them normally, and then try to hide them with Statues. If you have a Corner Base and are facing Smokey Warrior attacks, try having a vertical line of Statue-Mines along the right side wall. Mines can also be hidden behind other things. Some include: Hide your Mines whenever you can. Shock Bombs Shock Bombs are crucial. They are one of the most important Gunboat Weaponries in the game. But they are often poorly aimed. So...how many Defences can you hit with a Shock Bomb? Remember this crucial fact: Shock Bombs are 7 tiles in diameter. Use this to your advantage. If you see a space of more than 7 tiles between two buildings, you cannot shock both of them with one Shock Bomb. Use common sense, and your attack skills will truly be shocking. Category:Blog posts